


Lazy morning

by deichqueen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deichqueen/pseuds/deichqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Hancock is a tease. <br/>And one morning he's teasing his sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: This was my very first attempt to write smut.

“Mornin’ sunshine …” his sweet husky voice and some faint sunrays waking her from her sleep.   
“Good morning, mayor.” she replies, with her eyes still closed and a soft smile on her lips. 

He is bent over her and his ruined face, with the naughty smirk, she loves so much, was just above hers as she opens her eyes to face another day in a world that wasn’t hers. 

“You’re talking in your sleep, sunshine. You knew that?”  
“Hmmm. Nate was always complaining about that.” His fingers playing with wisps of her ginger hair, letting them go, gently stroking her neck and playing with her hair again.   
“What an idiot…” his grin was growing into a broad smile now.   
“Yes, he was…” a sigh leaves her throat without her permission. 

“John, do we have to get up already?”  
“Yeah, I’m afraid we have to. Nick is waiting for us. What would you like to do instead?”  
“I don’t know. Being here with you would be enough, I guess…” 

He’s looking at her with the most serious face she’s ever seen on him.   
“What’s wrong?” her forehead is lying in worried crinkles now.   
“Nothin’ - I was just hopin’ you’d say that…” his expression softens again and the smirk is suddenly back on his face.   
“Oh dear!” she pokes his bare chest with two fingers and pulls him down for a kiss. He’s obediently leaning into the passionate gesture while his hands trail down on the sides of her body. 

The feeling of her smooth skin under his fingers is making him hungry for more. She’s catching her breath as his lips leave her mouth and start to wander down her body, leaving a trail of soft kisses and little bites on her neck, her collarbone, her shoulders… His warm deep breaths make her groan and as his lips gently close around one of her stiff nipples she’s pulling him as close as possible.

“Fuck, John. Please, why are you always teasing?” she’s close to beg for mercy while her damp body is aching under his, she can feel his growing erection pressing against her inner thigh.   
“Hey, it would be less fun if I jus’ gave you what you’re longin’ for…” She can feel how his lips form a smirk before they leave her breasts and continue their journey down, hovering over her stomach, leaving soft bites and place featherlight kisses on her hips, just to come to rest right over her sex. 

“You know that I can make you do whatever I want, right?”  
“You sure ‘bout that, sunshine? Well, try and find out if you got it in you…” she puts her hands on his head and with too little effort she’s pushing him down a bit more. 

“Lick.” her tone is firm and demanding. “Mayor, now.”   
“Your wish is m—” He’s not able to finish his sentence because now she’s pushing him down into her. Taking a sharp breath his head tilts a bit to get the right angle. Starting with long strokes over her outer lips and his heavy and warm breathing against her.

“Oh my god. It won’t take long to push me over the edge today, Jo-oh-hn…” her moans encouraging him to pace up the speed, without any warning. While he’s grabbing her hips with his rough hands to pull her even closer and holding her in place, she let’s go of his head between her thighs and clings to the sheets instead. “Jo-oh-n… I can’t do-oh it anymo-oh-re…” 

Just for a split of a moment he pauses his action to reply: “Hey, I’m not stopping you here, sunshine.” There is no need for her to push him back down, because he want’s her to come. Right. Now. And she knows just how he loves to taste her. That’s her cue to push herself towards him in the final wave of her orgasm.

“Shit. John, I…” He’s licking her juices off his lips and dries his mouth with the back of his hand.   
Before he lies down beside her he repeats: “Mornin, sunshine.”  
“Good morning, mayor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my Tumblr - you'll find it here: deichqueen.tumblr.com ♥
> 
> Thanks for reading!   
> Comments and kudos are always welcome :-*


End file.
